onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
We Go!
"We Go!" is the 15th opening for One Piece and the first opening in the second half of the series. Opening The opening begins with a shot of the clouds and sea before crossbones crops around it and turns solid. The narrator begins his usual tale of Gold Roger as the crossbones fade into a map of the Red Line and Grand Line. We see Roger before he about to be executed, telling pirates to go to the Grand Line and find his treasure. It cuts to a Jolly Roger which zooms to show countless other flags in the background. As the narrator finishes, the screen wipes to Luffy as the camera swirls around him in his new clothing before panning to the sky. The words 'One Piece" apper in tune with the music transitioning into the title prorper admist the cloud and sea background seen at the beginning. Cut to the Straw Hats Jolly Roger before it zooms on an overhead shot of the Sunny Go before it blasts off into the air. It soars through the sky before using another Coup De Burst to fly further. Cut to Luffy smiling before he turns and waves behind him. Cut to the deck of the ship as we see the rest of his crew (Zoro and Nami walking onto the scene),. We then got indiviual shots of the crew doing a pose with a close up of ther face and their names in the background, going in order they joined. After which,we get a quick pan through of their feet before stopping on Luffy's and zooming up to him. It fades to the Sunny confronting a few Marine ships. The ships open fire on the Sunny but none manage to hit, Luffy jumps up and uses his Balloon form to block a cannonball and bounce it back to one of the Marine ships destroying it. Luffy fles further into the air and goes Gear 3rd enlarging his arm. It cuts to Luffy running with pictures of the crew as they were last seen before the time skip. It cuts back to Luffy coming down on a marine ship with a Gigant Pistol, destroying it. Cut to half a screen with the left side displaying the Return to Sabaody Arc and Fishman Island arc characters and the right with a map that has the Sunny sailing the seas then fading to it sailing underwater. A young Gold Roger zooms across the screen fading to Shanks in his younger days then to the time when he had given Luffy his Straw Hat. Luffy then fade to his pre-time skip self then his present day form. The screen wipe again to him running to the Sunny Go . On the last few verses it cuts to one of the Straw Hats with the word "One Piece" displaying on their body or in some other form and different backgrounds unique to them (see Trivia of this article) and they fading in front of the Sunny Go. Luffy reaches the crew and the camera zooms toward him as he turns. and reaches for the screen with the "One Piece" words on his hand. The background fades to black around the words as the song comes to an end. Lyrics |} Trivia * The song is a follow up to Kitadani’s previous song, We Are!, which was the very first One Piece opening song. * The song shows the previous owners of the straw hat, including a young Roger, young and older Shanks, as well as a young and older Luffy. * The song shows the Straw Hat Pirates after 2 years of training. * Like many other One Piece songs, this one has several puns, like "Ichi, ni, sunshine, yon... we go", Japanese for "one, two, sunshine, four...we go", "san" is "three" in Japanese, the same sound of the first syllable of "sunshine" and "go" is "five" in Japanese. The other "pun" is a reference to the Weekly Shonen Jump, the magazine where the One Piece manga is serialized weekly. There is one line that says "jyanpustaato", meaning "Jump Start". This makes reference to the fact that One Piece is one of the top manga in this magazine, and often considered as a Shonen Jump Star or Shonen Jump Hero. * This song became the song for One Piece Gigant Battle 2. * The song has Usopp's name spelt Usoppu, where as in other openings, such as Share the World, it is spelt Usopp. * Near the beginning of the song, a line reads "Break of Romance Dawn", this is a combination of the phrase "break of dawn" and "Romance Dawn", the latter being a story written by Oda. * Towards the end of the opening, each of the Straw Hats have "One Piece" written somewhere on their body, with the exception of Sanji, who has it spelled out in smoke. Zoro has it written across his chest, Nami around her arm, Usopp on his bicep, Sanji spelling it in smoke, Chopper on the rim of his hat, Robin across her breasts, Franky on his shades, and Brook on the back of his jacket. Luffy is shown at the end with One Piece written on his hand. ** In addition, the order of the characters (excluding Luffy) is the order in which they join the crew. ** The background on which every crew member is displayed also contains a tiling of an image of an item they are associated with, save for one tile which depicts something else that often refers to a (word) joke involving the character. This image is easily missed and considered an easter-egg by many fans. Site Navigation Category:One Piece Music Category:One Piece Openings